Purple Dragons
The Purple Dragons are a street gang. They first appeared in Never Say Xever, where they readily cooperated with Xever and Bradford in a plot to track down and defeat the Turtles. There are currently only three known members, and all of them appear to be Chinese. They commonly hang out at a specific tattoo parlor and have made their hideout in an abandoned fortune cookie factory. They seem to mainly use melee weapons, such as sledge hammers and meat cleavers, in a brawling fashion. The three main members are known as Fong, Tsoi, and Sid. Fong seems to be the De Facto leader. Sid is the most heavily muscled and plays the part of the enforcer. Tsoi seems to be the hustler of the group, swindling people and his fellow gang members out of cash. None of them seem overly bright, but this does not mean that they are not dangerous. All of the Purple Dragons have dragon tattoos. They were briefly seen in Showdown, but their reactions to the Kraang invasion indicated that they were not in on the plan. They make appearances in a few other episodes throughout Season 1, where they are either seen working alongside the Shredder's lackeys in their war against the Turtles, being dispatched to steal April's cell phone, or receiving orders to steal Kraang Tech by themselves. Appearances; *''Never Say Xever: This episode marks their very first appearance. They have been threatening Mr. Murakami in order to extort protection money, but he refuses to pay. They begin to bust up his noodle shop, but the Turtles then arrive, easily defeat them,and tell them to leave the shop. Later, they all abduct Mr. Murakami and help Xever, Chris Bradford and the Foot Clan defeat the Turtles, but Fong assists Leo as repayment for Leo showing him mercy in Mr. Murakami's noodle shop. *Panic in the Sewers: They help Dogpound and the Foot Clan hijack a tanker truck full of Cholorolsulfonic acid to kill Splinter and the Turtles. *[[Mousers Attack!|'Mousers Attack!]]: They successfully steal April's cell phone with the intention of bringing it back to Dogpound. However, the Turtles arrive at the gangs' hideout to cease this plot. Everybody is then interrupted by the M.O.U.S.E.R.S. of Baxter Stockman, who find their way into the gang's hideout and begin to steal from the Purple Dragon's hidden stash. Fong is eventually able to get April's phone to Dogpound who, in turn, forces Baxter to try and hack into the phone, but the scientist is not successful. *The Pulverizer: They steal several robotic Kraang Droid parts and give them to Baxter Stockman so that he could activate the full function of Fishface's mechanical legs. *Showdown: They appear to watch the Technodrome and run from the Kraang, who try to abduct them. *The Good, The Bad, And Casey Jones: They are shown trying to grab a wallut from a New Yorker, until Casey Jones comes out and threatens to beat them up. Casey does indeed beat them up, but the injured Purple Dragons are able to escape, much to Casey's dismay. * '''A Chinatown Ghost Story:As Fong opened the Mystic Dagger he stole from a museum, he released a deranged ghost named Ho Chan. Ho Chan gave all three Purple Dragon members the power of lighting, thunder, and wind. They were his evil minions until Ho Chan discoverd the turtles and gave the Purple Dragons' power to them When asked by Sid why he did this,Ho Chan replies "Because your LOSERS!" Known Members * Fong * Sid * Tsoi * Ho Chan (Former Leader) * Hun (Current Leader) * Fishface (Former Leader) Triva *Fong and Tsoi share the same voice actor. *Hun leads them. * It's still unknown what happened to them after the Kraang invasion at New York. Gallery See Purple Dragons/Gallery Category:Bad Guys Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Organization Category:Shredder's Henchmen Category:Purple Dragons Category:Criminals Category:Villans Category:Adults Category:Turtles enemies Category:Classic TMNT Characters Category:The Manipulated Category:The Foot Clan